


Crimson Dragon

by Iris_Stillwater



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futa, Lesbian, OC, RWBY - Freeform, Smut, student, teacher, yang xio long - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Stillwater/pseuds/Iris_Stillwater
Summary: A lonely teacher manages to "persuade" a certain flaming brawler into fucking her...then PLOT and SMUT happen, as all good stories should





	1. Intro Go!

Hello. My name is Samantha Scarletta Stone. Im a young woman teaching over at Beacon. I was born and raised here in beautiful Vale by my mother and occasionally my aunt and uncle to help with me and my sister. I attended Beacon academy and graduated as a full Huntress. I know currently teach Geology, yes, I know, not very hunter like but Ozpin approved of it, so I teach that when Im not helping my dear sister, Glynda Goodwitch with her Grimm Bio class. Yes, she got our fathers last name instead of our moms, that was me, but dad is either dead or off somewhere being a dead beat. Im currently 24, living alone in a big apartment with my wolf hound Boulder, my movies and my video games. And this is where my story…begins I suppose.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! SMACK!  
‘Ugh….I fuckin hate that alarm….’ I say tiredly as my fist lays on the snooze button. I slowly get up from my slumber as I stretch my arms and my back. Its currently 6:30 AM in Vale, with most of city still asleep, I must wake up to get to the school on time. I slowly and begrudgingly shuffle to my bathroom to freshen up. As I flick on the lights, my eyes sear in the painful light. I growl as I shut the door, strip down, and start filling my tub, even though its in the shape of a hot tub, even with water jets and everything.  
To start most of my days off I first wipe the sleep sands from my eyes, clean my glasses then put them on. ‘God damn do I make these glasses work!’ Next, I check to see if my morning wood is hard and if it needs attention. ‘Yep, Im hard alright…sigh, Ill deal with you later.’ I say slightly rubbing my foot-long monster that most people, unsparingly, find unsightly or disgusting, for a lady to have. Then after, I brush my teeth, comb my long, curly blood red locks and pop a few knicks in my neck, arms, legs, ETC. I then turn off the water and slowly, sensually sink into the hot, steamy water and relax for a tad, help loosen the body. As I sink into the relaxing water, as every time I go into water, my giant breasts float to the surface like giant, fleshy beach balls. ‘You girls weigh a metric ton, but I love you just the same!’ I say rubbing my massive I cups. After I dry off, I apply my makeup, even though Im pretty god damn gorgeous without it but, eh whatever helps. I look to my scroll, after hearing it vibrate, to see my dear sister calling.  
‘Hey G, whats up?’  
‘Don’t call me that.’  
‘Whatever….’  
‘Today marks the beginning of Mid-terms, I hope your ready to teach them what they need to know?’  
‘Eh, they’ll be fine, its kinda hard to fuck up on rocks.’  
‘Scarlet…’  
‘Fine, fine! I know aight? I got it under control!’  
‘Hmph….you damn well better.’  
‘Yeah yeah, love you too little sis, bye!’ CLICK  
I toss my scroll aside as I continue to apply makeup, as I finish I hear whining and scratching at the door. ‘I hear ya bud, I’ll feed ya in a bit, don’t worry!’ I finish up, open my door and see my beautiful boy, Boulder, a dirty red furred wolf hound type dog, very friendly, lazy, hungry. I lean down and rub his ears. ‘How’s my vicious killer? How are you? I love you! Mommy loves you!’ I say as he smiles and wags his tail.  
I walk to my kitchen, grab some frozen pancakes I made earlier in the week, some sausage and some juice, heat up the food and eat, giving some to Boulder of course. The time is now 7:25. I dress up in my teacher uniform that is a few sizes too small, but I don’t care, its cute watching all those dumb boys look at me with lust just to know if they touch me, I’ll crush their skulls into talcum powder~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grab my items, pat Boulders head and head out. My car is a small, but old Rolls Royce, dark blue, gold trim, convertible even. I drive my way to Beacon, walk through the gates, wave to people I know and enter my classroom. I set my purse, jacket, keys and phones onto my desk and lay out the mid-terms on all the desks, with several extras just in case of students being morons. As I bustle about preparing everything, I manage to finish a little early and I finally decide to…release my morning woods tension. I slowly pop out my dick from my skirt and slowly start rubbing it. ‘Mmm….fuck I wish I had some pics of hot chicks….well….that one blonde girl, Yang was it? She’s….wordless really….mmm’ I pick up the pace, imagining the young buxom blonde bouncing along her massive girth, those decent tits going with the rhythm, her gorgeous blonde hair flowing everywhere. ‘Oohh fuck~! That’s a good girl Yang! Mmm….keep dancing on my dick!’ The brawler laughs and swears as she squirts all over my lap, her body convulsing. ‘FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!’ I roar as I cum deep inside her womb…but, actually, I had just came over my desk and some of the floor. ‘Ha…ha…fuck I was a tad built up…oh well….time to clean up….’

As 8:30 strikes, students start to flood in from either their rooms or their first class of the day. ‘Morning everyone, today starts Mid-terms. The paper in front of you will help evaluate what you already know and what you need to…refresh upon. Basically, the ones you get wrong, you study them, but I also suggest studying everything, for assurance. Its 20 questions…or is it 30? Schnee! How many questions?’  
’35 Miss Stone.’  
‘Atta girl! You heard her, get to work, when you finish you may be on your scrolls or whatever but no talking! I’ll be watching….listening….both!’  
8:55 comes around and everyone has finished up, listening to music, doing mobile games, texting.  
‘Alrighty, everyone’s done?’  
My student’s node.  
‘Cool. Now, at the end of class, pass all of them in to the middle section and I will collect them after you leave. Now, for the remainder of class, we will start on the awesome and devastating power of volcanoes!’  
9:20, 10 minutes before class gets out, I notice Miss Xio Long looking at her phone, smirking and…blushing slightly with Miss Schnee trying to get her to pay attention.  
To bad Miss Belladonna or Miss Rose aren’t here, keep Yang in check, but Weiss has managed thus far…  
‘So, if you’re in a town and a volcano erupts and lava starts flowing down the streets…you could just walk. Literally, lava is extremely slow, you could walk up, roast some wieners, eat them and walk away and be fine, minus the smoke, steam and intense heat, you’d be fine, unless you’re like old, then your kinda boned!’  
After getting some laughs from the students, I had enough of Yangs antics. ‘Miss Xio Long!’ I yell, slamming my fist on my table.  
Startled, Yang drops her phone, straitens up and fixes her clothes. ‘Uh…yeah teach?’ She says trying to play it off.  
‘I am trying to teach you about giant, fire breathing mountains on your fucking around on your scroll! Have even HEARD a SINGLE word I’ve said?!’  
‘Uh…volcanos are slow?’  
I facepalm and sigh loudly. ‘Whats your schedule Miss Xio Long?’  
‘Uh…lunch then I have one more class after this.’  
‘Come back here immediately your last class is done, and if you don’t, I’ll drop you a letter grade. Got it blonde?’  
‘….fuck….Yes Ma’am! I understand, sorry.’  
‘Alright, class has 3 minutes left, you may pack your items and leave early. See you all on Wednesday.’ 

As the loud bustle of students packing their items and walking out, I manage to over hear Yang’s and Weiss’s conversation and scowled at it.  
‘Bitch…’  
‘You have only yourself to blame Yang.’  
‘Yeah but she could have ignored it! But no! Gotta call me out, embarrass me in front of the WHOLE class!’  
‘She was in her total right as the teacher to call you out for not paying attention when you should have been.’  
‘Ggrr…I don’t like her…at all.’  
‘Yet I see you staring at her features more intensely than any other guy in the room…’ Weiss smirks and walks off.  
‘Screw you Ice Queen! Rah!’ Yang yells and stomps out of class.  
Hmm….Yang stares at me too? Ha, it must be my lucky day! I was gonna lecture and punish her….but I think I’ll still punish her…just in a…different way~  
I couldn’t wait until Miss Xio Long too came back…Mommas gonna have some fun~!


	2. This'll take a while...

As the clock strikes 1:40 in the afternoon, Yang grabs her items and prepares to go back to the Geology room for her detention. Not that her clingy sister will let her though.

"Yang! Let's go eat! Im so hungry!" The young rose says patting her belly with a goofy grin on her face.

Yang looks at her dork of a sister, laughs, shakes her head then sighs.

"I'm sorry Rubles but I mmmaaayyy have gotten detention in Geo for looking at....pictures..."

"Yang! You need that class, even if it's for credit!" Ruby pouts and facepalms.

"I know but....she's so boring! Hot but rocks are stupid!"

Ruby just sighs heavily and walks on out saying something about Weiss or Gniess or something like that. Yang just shrugs it off and, begrudgingly, walks back to Miss Stones room.

2:00 strikes just as Yang approaches the door to her least favorite class and her least favorite teacher, she'd rather be bored by Port than this bitch.

_'She's only doing this cause she's a bitch she hates me! That's probably it, she hates it when people dont appreciate her teachings. If she wanted people to pay attention, then she SHOULD have picked a cooler major than fucking rocks and minerals!'_

Yang grumbles under her breathe as the door swings open with another class leaving for the day. Yang waits as the herd of students thins out before walking into a...somewhat unexpected surprise.

"Thank you Miss Scarlatina, I appreciate you doing the extra credit, as always!"

"N-No problem Miss Stone! I-I rather enjoy your class!"

"Ha ha...dont say things you dont mean hun, its a nasty habit to get into.'

'N-No! I really mean it! I always liked rocks when I was younger, had a collection and everything!"

"Yet you became a photography major."

"Well...I just like pictures more. N-No offence!"

"Velvet...every word you speak you grow redder, why dont you go home ok? Im sure Miss Adel would be bothered to have to come and carry home?"

"Yes Ma'am, thank you!"

As the bunny shyly and quickly leaves with a massive blush on her face, she quickly waves to Yang then darts off like a bat outta hell.

"Good, you came. Sit at the front please so we can begin." She says collecting papers and gesturing to the front row of seats.

Yang growls under her breathe as she sinks into the seat and, because i need a plot device, pulls out her scroll to look at any messages she needs to reply too.

Scarlet, of courses notices but decides to have fun with her now theyre alone and all the doors are closed, even the blinds are closed. Why are there blinds on the inside of a collage school room no where near any windows to the outside? Fuck it why not!

The teacher puts the papers away, unbuttons her shirt and slowly walks over to the flaming bombshell. Literally, anymore mad and the fire alarms will go off.

Given Yangs not paying not one bit of fucking attention, I can easily make myself look even more sexy than i already' am!

_'Oof! That was awfully vain of me...eh...'_

I slowly, sultry walk over and sit onto the desk next to her, as she refuses to acknowledge me, I take my hand and place it onto her beautiful yellow hair.

Yang suddenly jumps and tad but still refuses to look up, mainly to hide her blush. How do I know this? I hear her legs quivering on the squeaky, table attached chair...which means i could also feel it.

"Yang....I know you dont like this class but can you at least TRY and give a shit? Its not too hard, Weiss has little interest but still gets a solid A. Why cant you be bothered huh? Is there....something...." I quickly lick my lips. "...distracting you~?" I say leaning closer to her ear.

By this point Yang is so flustered she doesnt know if she should be mad, creeped out, happy or horny. Or all of them? Yang quickly closes her legs together, not that she's wet, to resist the urge to finger herself cause one of her recurring wet dreams is cumming true.

"Sorry teach...just its so...boring and uneventful. So what? This giant slab of rock is millions of years old and moves 1 inch per 50 years, who cares?" Yang says quickly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well...thats how literally everyone viewed it when I proposed it, yet Ozpin agreed to it so if the old green man says so, has to happen."

"Ha...he is pretty old." Yang says looking up into the giant chest valley of her teacher and flushing like water on slick latex.

"Yang your a deeper shade of red than your sisters name sake...are you staring at me?"

"Uh...which answer doesnt drop my grade?" She asks rubbing the back of her head, awkwardly smiling.

"The correct one"

"....that doesnt help, in fact the opposite!"

"Oh I know...Im just curious...when you do pay attention, its only when im facing the board, meaning you like to stare at my ass."

Yang, being the deer caught in headlights, just blushes more, if thats even possible, and continues to avoid eye contact.

I move off the desk, grab her chin and lift it up. "Yang....your very beautiful and strong....but to be those 2 and smart? You'd be unstoppable...like me!"

"Well....arent you cocky?"

"Oh you have no idea how cocky I can make others that i like deary~!" I smirk and giggle.

"So....can I go now?" She says getting up, but not before I grab her and pin her to the wall.

"GAH! ha....ha.....guess thats a negatory? Hehe..."

"Yang...Im going to ask this only twice...are you attracted to me?"

Yang, with little to no place to go, just takes the Minotaur Grimm by the horns.

"Yeah, I am. I think your the most fucking sexy thing Ive ever seen."

"Well that was blunt...I like that!"

I let Yang go and walk a little bit away.

"Well, your not bad yourself, your like me when I was 14."

"Im 18!"

"What can I say, Im gifted!"

"Showoff....now can I go?" The dragon asks fixing her ruffled clothes and hair.

I tap my chin while i unbutton more of my clothing.

"You can leave...or you could stay and well taken care of....in a sense"

"Are you propositioning me teach?"

"Yep, pretty much...is it workin?"

"Kinda. Thought I have plans, could we delay it till Friday?"

"....So I unbuttoned my clothes for nothing?!"

"Yep! See ya on Friday!" Yang says walking out back to her dorm.

"Well....now I feel stupid. I wasnt expecting her to immediately just drop and blow me but...she played me! That little busty brawler fucking played me! Oh my god she totally IS me when I was young. Yesh...no wonder they say teenage girls are like supervillains...well...I have plenty of porn back at home."

So as the teacher walks home she sees Yang in the hallway on her phone.

"Hey Blake? I wont be at the dorm on the usual time on Friday so if Ruby worries...just give her sugar. No dont tell her where Im going. Sure I can manage that. Thanks kitty!"

She hangs up and starts walking home.

"She's going to be the best prize and accomplishment I'll ever have the pleasure of both fucking and maybe dating! Go me, a new high score!"


	3. Tension Build up (AKA The Return!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, basically i kinda forgot this existed, that and im movin, got addicted to fallout 4 and total war warhammer 2, so blame that. Any way next chapter.
> 
> Since the first 2 chapters were on a Monday, we now skip to Wednesday, and probably get 2 chapters on that day....at least i hope, it is 3 am. fuckin a.....

As the sun shines into the dorm of Team RWBY, we are hinted at the girls personality. Weiss, of course, if already awake and dressed, quietly reading. Blake is in the bathroom. Doing what? Well if you wanna know go read a Blake fan fic. Ruby is dead asleep, under her covers, snoring cutely. And Yang, well, she has a large, happy dopey face as she also snores. One could assume shes having a very, very, _very_ good dream…lets take a look shall we?

 

***DREAM SPACE***

 

Yang, in a wonderful dress. Kinda like the one from the volume 2 dance, except gold and basically no back. She, with a Strawberry Sunrise between her fingers, drunkenly looks out over the night time city scape. As she finished her drink, a pair of blood red gloves slowly embrace her hips.

A slight smile from the brawler, she leans back into a larger woman, with a massive rack, sighing contently.

“Be a good girl and get me another Sunrise!”

“I think you’ve had enough, no in fact I know you’ve had enough.”

“Oh….ppsshhh! I know my limits! Plus, Im kinkier when Im hammered anyway…and you love it~!”

“True, but you have a test tomorrow. In my class no less, and you best be sober by the time you enter my room.”

Yang twirls around, to view this woman, only to see the face of Weiss. Understandably confused, Yang backs up to the railing, falls off and backwards into what seems to be the Void.

 

 

***END DREAM SPACE***

“GAH!” SMACK! “OW!”

As Yang lurks up and smacks her head into Blakes bunk. “Yang are you okay?” Weiss asks, having tried to wake her up. “Yeah…yeah….Im good…..”

 

The bells sound as 8:30 strikes, Yang and Weiss walking to Geology 202, along with Velvet, being shy as usual. Yang pauses as she views the women that she feels emotionally conflicted about. Miss Stones legs are propped up on the table, her face in her phone. Yang, now staring, seems a quick glimpse of her ass before she stands up. Disappointed, Yang sits down, next to Weiss.

 

“Hello class, I hope you studied yesterday because I have part 1 of your mid-term. Its…ah….40 questions, some multi choice, some fill in the blank. I even threw in an extra credit cross word, or word search or whatever ya call it. You have until the last 15 minutes of class to finish it, once done, place them on the chair by the door. Cool? Cool.”

She sits back down and beings doing her computer work. Yang, having actually reviewed a tad of her materials, felt confident in her answers….mostly. 35 minutes pass and the last person to finish places there test down.

“Well, 25 minutes left, not bad people. Now, last time we did the nitro to volcanoes. Now we focus on everything that can happen before an eruption. How to know when one is about to blow, signs of false or real eruptions. How to properly prepare for such an event.”

 

Yang, despite still hating this class, was oddly engaged, listening and understanding of the whole lecture. The bell rings, and everyone starts to pack up. “Remember, Friday is 6 essay questions and that’s it, hell I might even let yall go once you finish if your lucky!”

“Hey Ice Queen, how’d you think you did?”

“That’s no of your business.”

“Oh come on, tell me! I think I did pretty well, at least, B- level!”

“Really? That’s whole letter higher than I normally would have guess….”

Before Yang could retort, Weiss was already walking away, smirking intently. As Yang packed up her things, Scarlet walked up to her. Trying to play it off, she continues but noticeably slows down.

“Your bad at ignoring me blonde.”

Yang, still ignoring her, grabs her things and walks past her, with a decent blush on her face. Yangs almost at the door, till a hand stops her dead in her tracks.

“I have ways of making you talk.”

“Yeah, boredom torture.”

“Ha ha….care to face me? I do enjoy looking at your back, your front has better assets.”

Yang turns around, trying to look annoyed. “What do you want? I told you, Friday! Did that not translate last time?”

“It did, I just cant help but hype myself up. I had a dream about you last night, nothing dirty though, unfortunately.”

“Good for you, Im gonna leave now,”

Scarlet grabs her and pins her to the wall again.

“Again? Come on!”

“Look, I know this is literally 2 days old but, frankly, I know you want me, and vice versa. But if you say no, Ill drop it, I will. I know without a doubt, NO means fucking no.”

Yang looks up to those red eyes, and sees something, Or, someone, who’s been on one end of the ‘no means no’ fight.

The dragon sighs, puts her bag down, turns away.

“I….I do like you. But I don’t know if its just sexual or if Im genuinely interested or what! I just don’t know, this is just all so much and I-“

I cup her check and look at her, tears beginning to swell up.

“Yang…Im about to do something, and if you disagree, knock on the door, ok?”

Yang, gulps and nods, knowing whats probably gonna happen and tries to prepare herself.

Scarlet leans in and gently places her lips upon Yangs. Yang, remaining as stoic as she possibly could, slowly moves her had to the hand on her check. The teacher pulls away, a deep blush on them both before Miss Stone turns around and sits back down at her desk, prepping for her next class, while Yang, blushing a star struck, grabs her things and fast walks out, externally panicked, internally, _swooning_.


End file.
